My Girl
by springjasmine91
Summary: Troy Bolton is a 24 years old man with big dreams. he once dated someone who was four years older than him but left him to study abroad. Now six years later, he received news she passed away leaving him to  take care of their five year old daughter.
1. Trailer

Trailer

Troy Bolton is a 24 year old man who works at a small photography company in his hometown of Albuquerque.

_Showing Troy riding a bicycle to work_

He has always been a private person, doesn't have much friends, except for his best friend Chad.

_Showing Troy playing basketball with Chad at his house_

He once loved a girl who was four years older than him named, Gabriella. They have been together ever since the Spring of Troy's Senior year of High School.

_Showing Troy and Gabriella holding hands_

But, she left him a year later to study abroad. But Troy doesn't know the reason why Gabriella left him for the next six years

_Showing Troy looking at the sky remembering the memories of him and Gabriella together as he recalled back and wondering why she left him._

He doesn't know that six years later, he received news that Gabriella has passed away. In addition to that Gabriella secretly gave birth to his five years old daughter, Jezmin.

_"Who are you?" the Jezmin asks Troy "Me? I'm Troy Bolton" and then the little girl squealed "I found you! Mama says Troy Bolton is my Daddy!" Troy was dumbfounded "Daddy?"_

He has been told by Gabriella's mother to take care of Jezmin.

_"Why do I have to take care of her?" Troy asked her_

_ "Because! She's your daughter!" Maria said aloud_

How will Troy cope being a single father?

Will he be a good father after all?

Wait and see! Coming soon to screens near you!

AN: Hi. I hope you like the trailer. I had this idea like last night before going to bed so I wrote it down as fast as I can and I hope I will post the first chapter soon! This story is really exciting! Its actually based on this Japanese movie I recently watched with similarities, only I will change a few things...I hope you will like it! Will post the first chapter soon, I hope! Anyways That's all for me! Bye for now!

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	2. Characters

Characters

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Noah Cyrus as Jezmin Michelle Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Ashley Tisdale Sharpay Evans

Frankie Jonas as Joseph Evans

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton

Leslie Wing as Lucille Bolton

Socorro Herrera as Maria Montez

Johnny Depp as Kevin Jones

Ben Barnes as Michael Thompson

Hilary Duff as Alexandra Smith

Julie Andrews as Lily Andrews

Hector Elizondo as George Andrews

Guest Star: Ryan Reynolds as Jonathan Myers


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

He was standing waiting for her under the tree, their tree where they first met and where they always laid down on the green grass below them and the sky above of them. "Troy" he heard her call his name ""You came" he said eagerly but his expression became into a disappointment when she said the next few words.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I have to go"

"Where are you going?" he asked her trying to reach out to her.

"Goodbye Troy! I will always love you, forever and ever" she said as she waved goodbye to him and left him, alone.

"Gabriella, wait!" he called out but there was no answer and the next thing he knew he was already landed on the cold hard wood floor in his bedroom.

"GAH! Another dream" he mumbled before walking slowly towards his bathroom to wash up before getting ready to go work.

Troy took out his bicycle out towards the pavement of his apartment, where he came face to face with his grumpy landlord, George Andrews.

"Good morning Mr. Andrews. It's a beautiful day out isn't it" he greeted the old man with a smile but the old man looked at him with an unsatisfied look and went inside the apartment.

At the side of the apartment he saw the wife of the landlord, who was an old woman named, Lily. She's a very sweet old lady whom was very nice to him.

"Good morning Troy" she greeted him with a smile.

"Good mornings Mrs Andrews." He greeted back with a soft smile

Troy quickly looked at the time and quickly excused himself

"Have a good day Troy" Lily said as Troy rode his bicycle towards the opposite direction from the apartment.

Since he can't afford a car, he just rode his bike since he had used from High School. (AN: Troy was a nerd instead of a jock, so imagine him wearing glasses when he was in High School, but he still plays basketball to work out)

As he was riding his bike, feeling the wind as he goes he remembered the one he loved once loved riding on her bike too. He passed the blue mailbox just a few miles from his office and he remembered he wrote to her for three years but never got any replies. He would always say "She must be busy" but he knew she doesn't want to see him again.

As he arrived at his office where he worked as an assistant for the past six years in the photography company, he saw Michael Thompson a senior from his office approaching him.

Behind them, another co-worker named, Alexandra Smith rolled her eyes as she photocopied the list of supplies for the photo shoot this afternoon. She doesn't want to bother Troy. She felt pity for him for having to do things for others and doesn't say no, to anything, even to dinner.

"Troy, can you do me a little favour."Michael asked him

"Sure. What is it?" Troy replied.

"Well, I have assigned to do a photo shoot for The Albuquerque Style cover magazine, this afternoon and I totally forgot I have a High School reunion today. Will you, take it in my place. I'm really, really desperate here. Even Alex is busy this afternoon. What do you say? Will you help me?"

Troy sighed and said "Sure" and Troy couldn't help but smile as he sees Michael happy-danced while saying "Thank you! Thank you! You really are a good person" he said as Troy sat down on his chair, waiting for his manager to come in to work.

A few minutes later, Troy saw his manager Kevin Jones came in and he greeted his manager "Good morning Mr Kevin, here's your coffee" Troy said as he placed a freshly brewed coffee on his manager's table.

"Thanks Troy. You can get back to work now" the manager said as Troy quietly went back to his table and turned on his Mac Book and started to do the Inventory list for the photo shoot next Monday. It was a very busy week for him.

But he doesn't know that on that very same day, fate will reunite him with his five years old daughter, Jezmin that will change his life forever.

Troy was typing on his Mac Book when he received a surprising call from Maria Montez, the mother to his love, Gabriella Montez.

Troy was told to meet Maria at Gabriella's apartment just downtown of Albuquerque. He followed the instruction Maria gave him and he quickly rode his bike towards the apartment.

He didn't expect to see Maria Montez looking worried as he was. He didn't see a little girl, around five years old running towards the opposite direction where the tree, he and Gabriella once hang out during their dates.

Maria sat down and invited Troy to sit down and Maria then cleared her throat and said with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Troy, the reason I'm here was to tell you that" she pauses before wiping a tear from her eyes with a tissue in her hand

"Gabriella...passed away yesterday afternoon." she sniffed as she finished the sentence and repeating to dry her eyes from the tears that was running down, with a saddened expression in her eyes.

"We just had the funeral this morning. I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner, but since it was so sudden I didn't have time to call you till this afternoon with all the preparation for the funeral. I'm sorry Troy"

Troy was beyond shock. He'd thought he'd get to meet her again, but now it's no use since she has gone forever.

"It's okay Mrs Montez. I understand. I think I will go now. Excuse me. I will come again soon" he excused himself before grabbing his bike and rode towards their tree. He didn't expect that he'd meet with his five year old daughter, Jezmin there.

Jezmin was crying on top of the tree because her butterfly kite got stuck up on a high branch and it's too far for her to reach it, and because she's sad that her mom has gone to a better place and she meet her mom ever again. Just because she's five doesn't mean she's stupid. She's smart like her mom. "I miss you momma" she whispered. She didn't realized that someone was watching her from afar, below the tree with a curious expression on his face, why a little girl was doing up on the tree. Their tree, especially.

"Hey! Get down from there! It's dangerous up there" he called out but the little girl just ignored him "Hey! Little girl! Are you okay?" and she turned her head towards him "My butterfly kite, I can't reach it! It's really important!" she said pointing at the colourful butterfly kite on a high branch, too far for her to reach it.

A few minutes later Troy was on top of a tree, reaching for the butterfly kite which was stuck. After a few tries he finally caught it, he hung the kite over his shoulder but then he tripped and fall on the grass below, flat on his face.

"Hmmp" he groaned in pain "Mister! Mister! Are you alright? Oh my goodness, you're bleeding" the little girl pointed out but Troy just looked at his hand which was slightly bleeding and smiled "It's alright. I'm okay" he said.

"Here, I put this on for you" she said putting a SpongeBob plaster on his hand. "There, all better" she said with a smile "Thank you" Troy said as he patted her head with a smile.

"Oh, here" he said realizing that he was still holding the kite over his shoulder. "Thank you Mister" she said politely. "What's your name?" he asked her "My name is Jezmin. What's your name Mister?" she asks him.

"Me?" he asked pointing at himself and she nodded "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton" and then the didn't expect the next words coming from the little girl "I found you!" and he was confused "Huh?" he said and Jezmin pulled him down on the floor, kneeling down on his knees in front of her "I found you! Mama said Troy Bolton is my Daddy! I finally found you!"

"Daddy? "He asked, confused. "Wait, what do you mean, Daddy. What is your mom's name?" and the little girl beamed as she said "Gabriella. Gabriella Ann Montez. That's my mommy!" and Troy was confused.

"I finally found you Daddy!" she said hugging him tightly "I found you" she repeated.

The two walked back towards Gabriella's apartment, with Troy holding his bike on one both hands as Jezmin told him about everything her mom had told him about him, with an excited smile on her small, bright face.

As they reached Gabriella's apartment, Maria Montez came out with a worried expression "Jezmin Michelle Bolton! Where have you been?" Maria scolded the little girl but Troy managed to cut the next sentence.

"She was with me, but she's alright. She didn't get hurt, but I did, but I'm okay now. Right Jezmin?" and the little girl nodded happily.

"Granny! I found him! I found my daddy!" the little girl said happily "Oh, is that right? Well I guess I don't have to tell him the, right Troy?" Maria asked as she winked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise at first but I'm alright with it" But deep in his heart, he had too much too swallow everything that had happened to him that day.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go. I will see you tomorrow then Jezmin?" and the little girl nodded "Bye Troy! See you tomorrow!" she waved to him as he rode his bike to his office.

"I have a five year old daughter, will I be a good father?" he asked himself the question but till he left his office he can't seem to get the answered, even when he was going to bed that same night, but the questions will be answered the next day. He hoped he can cope to take care of Jezmin. His five year old daughter. Will he do well? What will happen? Will it ever work out?

AN: Hey! I hope you like the first chapter. It took me a few hours and a dozen songs for me to get ideas for this! Hahahahaha...anywho, I hope you like it! I will update the next chapter soo, I hopeful I get ideas...by tomorrow, Well, I gotta go. Its already midnight and am feeling sleepy. I have morning class tomorrow. Yikes...Well Goodnight and happy reading. Don't forget to read and review! Later

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next day, it was Troy's day off and he decided to visit Jezmin. He rode his bike to Gabriella's old apartment and smiled as he sees Jezmin patiently waiting for him by the gate.

She sees him and waved "You're here!" she said happily.

"Jezmin, what are you doing out here. It's dangerous you know. Come on, let's go inside" Troy said holding Jezmin's hand as they walked inside the apartment.

When they went inside Maria just came out from the kitchen wearing an apron. "Oh, Troy! You're here! I have something to ask a favour from you"

"What is it?" Troy ask and Maria looked at Jezmin who was playing on the floor with her stuffed bunny. Maria then said "Jezmin can you go play in your room, so me and Troy can talk privately?" and the little girl just nodded and went into her room.

"Troy, sit down please" Maria said and Troy sat down on the couch.

"Troy, the reason I want to talk to you privately is because I want to go back to New York. My company's been having some difficulties recently and I can't take Jezmin since this is actually her hometown...so..."

"What are you trying to say Mrs Montez" Troy asked, confused.

"Troy, I know I can trust you, but can you take care of Jezmin, don't worry. I'll be back every weekend to see her"

"W-wait, what?" Troy confused as ever "So, you're telling me to take care of Jezmin?"

"Yes. Can you?" Maria asks hoping he'd agreed.

"But why do I have to take care of her?" he asked

"Because!" Maria said aloud "She's is your daughter after all. You are the only parent she has. She can't stay with me because I'm not always home. Look Troy! I know, it's tough on you right now to take care of her but trust me, you will cope. You will come through it easily" Maria said.

"So, what do you say?" she asks him and Troy, who was confused "I'll think about it" he replied.

He doesn't know that Jezmin heard every single word the adults were talking and she knew he's having a hard time making a decision.

Troy excused himself and rode his bike home, trying to figure out what to do. "Should I raise her? Or shouldn't I? She's my daughter. I should be responsible for her, after Gabriella died."

The questions were lingering in his mind, even before he goes to sleep. "What should I do?" he asks himself

The next morning, Troy was working on the Mac Book when the phone rang

"Hello, K-Photography, Troy speaking. How may I help you?" he said politely through the phone.

"Troy! Jezmin is missing! I just went in the kitchen just for a little while and the next thing I knew she's already gone!" and just like that Troy quickly excused himself from work and rode his bike as quickly as he might, looking everywhere around the neighbourhood.

Much to his dismay, he couldn't find the little girl anywhere. Then he it struck him "The tree!" he rode quickly towards the tree where he'd met her yesterday.

In his mind he was thinking about running towards the tree, as fast as he can to Gabriella who was waiting for him with a grin, plastered on her face. Even from afar, he knew she's the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

He remembered they'd vowed to stay together at the apartment. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands while looking at the apartment.

"I wanna stay here with you. What do you say?" Gabriella said with a smile

"Huh, here? But it's so old" Troy said

"Oh, please Troy, can we?" Gabriella begged giving him a puppy-dog pout

But before he could say the next sentence, the landlord yelled at them

"HEY! YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

Troy and Gabriella started running, whilst holding hands as they ran as fast as they can away from the apartment. It was a vow he'd kept for the next six years. He stayed at the apartment after all, despite the landlord being a grouch. He knew there is no other place than the place where the one he'd loved wants to stay.

As he was nearing the tree, he saw Jezmin playing with a small pouch that hung around her neck, on top of the same tree bark.

"Jezmin" he called her name but she ignored him. "Jezmin!" and the little girl turned her head to face him.

"Troy, everyone says I have to forget her. But I can't forget her. I miss Mommy!" she said with tears running from her eyes, flowing down onto her pink ruffled dress.

"Troy, do you forget mommy?" the Jezmin ask him

Troy cleared his throat and said "I do miss her; she will always be in my heart, every moment, every second, every day I will never forget her."

Jezmin smiled a little but Troy knew he had to do something to calm her down. Then he got an idea. He sat down, facing her as he started to talk.

"In the middle of town, there's a place where Gabriella once loved to go. She said she wants to stay together with me at this old apartment." Then he sees Jezmin coming down from the tree, and sat down next to him on the grass.

"She wants to stay in an apartment that was run by an elderly couple, the landlord is scary, the rent is high, and it's too far from the station. But, I always want to move out, but I remembered why I wanted to stay in the apartment in the apartment" he explained slowly

"But, because I love her, far too much and I can't forget her, I decided not to. I'm starting to think there's a reason why I needed to stay after all" he said patting Jezmin's head.

"That's why I will never, ever forget the girl I love, not in a million years" he smiled and Jezmin knew that those words of encouragements are really calming her.

"I want to stay with the person Mommy loves the most" she said with tears in her eyes.

Troy saw the little girl cry and hugged her "Jezmin, I know it's going to be hard, but do you want to live with me, in the old apartment? What'd you say?" and the little girl smiled and nodded as they hugged again "Yes Troy! I'd loved that! Thank you Troy!"

The next day, Troy quickly arranges the apartment and make sure that it's child-safe. He arranges the chair Jezmin will be using at the window, hung small hangers to the multicoloured cabinet in his room. Since it's only a one-room apartment, he knew that it'd be cramped for the both of them.

As he was arranging a chair for Jezmin to use at the dining table, Troy heard the soft knock of the apartment door. "They're here already?" he said looking at the time as he walked to the door, nervously.

"Coming!" he called out and quickly opened the door to reveal the beaming Jezmin, packed with bags around her and Maria Montez holding two big, bulky bags in her hands as Jezmin went in to put her bag inside.

"Is it really okay for Jezmin to stay here Troy?" Maria asks him as she came in through the door and he nodded.

"Yes, it'd be alright" he answered. "But Troy, taking care of a child isn't that easy. I hope you are prepared for this" and Troy looked at the little girl who was looking at a picture frame smiling.

"I will try Mrs Montez, I hope raising her will be a good decision." he said, making it assured that he'd be a responsible adult to Jezmin. He had to be responsible towards his own daughter. He hoped he'd be a good father and role model to Jezmin.

But will he cope as he finds there are many difficulties of being a single father? And what would his parents' reaction be when they've found out about Jezmin?

AN: Well that's the second chapter! I hope you've like it. It took me the whole morning to get an idea. But I also got an idea while I was in the showers! Hahahaha...I know, weird place, but hey its okay now since the second chapter's over! Anywho, hope you'd review. Will update the next chapter soon! Bye for now!

Lots of Love, 

Spring Jasmine Flower


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The first night they were living together wasn't that hard. Well, to Jezmin it's alright, but for Troy everything was new to him. As he was finishing the laundry, Troy heard the shower turned off.

"Jezmin, is the water temperature warm enough for you?" and then he heart a few squeaks from the bathroom and the little said "Uhm, Troy can you shampoo my hair for me?" and Troy stuttered "S-sure"

Troy leaned on the bathroom door mumbling to nobody in particular as he felt himself slowly calmed down.

"Shampoo?" Troy quickly opened the door to see little Jezmin in the bathtub, half of her body inside the tub, holding a shampoo bottle in her hand.

"Can you wash my hair for me, please?" Troy smiled at her as he reached for the bottle and placed some on his palm and massaged Jezmin's scalp, being careful not to hurt her.

Another time, Troy was sitting on his couch watching some sports, when Jezmin held out her hand, and there on her palm was a butterfly hair band.

"Can you help me braid my hair, Troy?" and Troy slowly took the hair band from Jezmin and started to braid her hair, or tries to anyways.

The next morning, he decided to send Jezmin to a nursery, just a few miles from his office. He decided since he'd be gone the whole afternoon might as well send Jezmin somewhere safe.

Jezmin was skipping happily as she and Troy walked hand in hand towards the nursery. As they approached the nursery, a blonde walked hand in hand with a dark-haired boy who was looking as hyper. The little boy ran towards a male teacher.

"Teacher Ryan! Teacher Ryan! I wanna play soccer today!" the boy said and the teacher just nodded "Sure Joey! Go in first okay!"

"YAY!" and ran as fast as he can "JOEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!" the blonde woman screeched. Troy flinched as he sees the blonde woman scolded the son. "Sorry" she apologized as she pulled her son's ear.

"Good morning!" Troy heard the teacher say to them "Oh, hi, good morning" Troy replied "Good morning" Jezmin said to the teacher.

"What's your name?" the teacher, named Ryan asked Jezmin "My name is Jezmin Michelle Bolton" and Troy couldn't help but felt unusually happy about Jezmin saying her full name to others. He's not even sure he'd let anyone know he has a five year old daughter.

"Are you excited on your first day of school, Jezmin?" and Jezmin just nodded and said "Yes, I'm really excited"

Then the little boy pulled away from his mother who was holding him looked at her and then looked at Troy and asks "He's your dad?" and she replied "Yes! Why?" and the boy said "Isn't your dad too young? Was it a shotgun weeding?" and the woman scolded her son again.

"JOSEPH EVANS! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL SPANK YOU" and the little boy gave his mom a raspberry and ran into the classroom.

"That little boy really needs some spanking. I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. I don't know where he gets that from" and the teacher just mumbled, but loud enough to say "Must have gotten from you, sis"

"What was that Ryan?" and he said "Nothing" Troy couldn't help but giggle "No, no. It's okay. I'm also new at this, being a parent that is" and the two understood but doesn't want to express the question even further

"Oh, rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Sharpay Evans and the teacher here is my annoying twin brother, Ryan Evans (AN: they are still twins)

"Thanks for the introduction big sis" Ryan said "So, Jezmin" he knelt down on the wooden floor "Ready to have fun today?" and the little girl just nodded and smiled as she waved goodbye and she walked backwards to the classroom not leaving her eyes off of Troy who waved back. "See you later Troy!"

"Jezmin, remember you be a good girl okay! I will see you later at 6 o'clock" he said as he waved goodbye to Jezmin who was escorted to the classroom by the nursery teacher, Ryan Evans.

"So, Troy what work do you do?" Sharpay ask breaking the ice "Huh? Me? I work as an assistant in a photography company, just a few blocks from here. How about you?" he asked the blonde woman.

"Well, I work at a travel agency just a couple of blocks from this nursery. Wow, so Jezmin is your daughter?" she asked him making Troy feel insecure.

"Well, it's actually a long story" Troy explained "She is...I mean..."he was tongue tied on how to explain to others of his situation. He still not quite used to saying that Jezmin was his daughter.

"It's okay. I understand. It's hard for you because you're not used to having her isn't it. And you're worried that you'd might screw up and make the worst of things? Am I right?" she asked him with an assured look on her face.

Troy's eyes grew wide. In his mind he said to himself "Am I really that obvious?" but he must've said aloud when Sharpay smiled and said to him.

"Yes, it is obvious because you were quite awkward when you were saying goodbye to her. I can sense you're not used to it. Don't worry, every parent will get used to it. I did" she said.

"Right" Troy said. "Well, I think I have to go. I'll see you later" Troy said excusing himself as he quickly rode his bike and rode towards his office leaving Sharpay smiling back at him.

"Troy, I know you will make a great dad to Jezmin" she whispered to herself. "Work hard Troy!" she said as she rode her bike to work, which was located at the opposite side of where the nursery was located.

Troy rode to work, and as soon as he arrived Michael, his senior came to his table and placed a piece of paper on his table and the Kevin, the manager said "Troy, I want you to write a memorandum about the photo shoot we will be having today with Jonathan Steward" Kevin explained

Michael's jaw dropped "No! Not THE Jonathan Steward, the maestro of photography himself will be here? It'd be a great honour" Michael said excitedly.

"But this shoot, I want Troy to lead it, will you do a good job today Troy?" Kevin asks him and he couldn't believe his ears "It'd be an honour. Thank you sir! I will do my best today!" Troy said as he received pats on his shoulder.

Troy quickly had gotten everything ready for the photo shoot. He knew that the famous photographer is quite picky in his work. He'd never knew he'd be such a difficult person, but Troy is a patient person, and he have to do the job well he just follow orders.

Times flies, as Troy looked at the time after the shoot and saw that it was almost half past nine o'clock at night.

"Shoot! I'm late!" as he quickly grabbed his bag and rode as fast as he can to the nursery, where he sees Jezmin, looking glum, while Ryan looked at him, with a very annoyed look. He doesn't like this, not one bit.

Ryan, being a teacher wants the parents to pick up their children on time but this isn't good. He knew something bad would happen to them if this goes on again.

"Jezmin!" he called her and she suddenly beamed "Troy! You're here!" she said, worried about him.

"I know,I'm sorry. It's just that I really caught up with work I finally realized I was late! I'm sorry Jezmin. So, how about we go out for dinner today? What'd you say?"

The little girl beamed and said "Okay! How about pizza!" she suggested "Pizza it is!" Troy said as they held hands as they walked a few miles towards the Pizza Parlour just a block away from the nursery.

Ryan He quickly changed into his street clothes and grabbed his bag and keys and locked up as soon as Troy and Jezmin departed towards the Pizza Parlour.

Ryan put both his hands into his back pocket and whistled a slow tune and walked home, slowly watching the now, almost empty streets now full of drunks who came from the bar. He sighed and walked, thinking about hisown fate.

"Tomorrow's going to be another day" he thought and it will be as Troy will find that it's not easy to keep a secret of his daughter, very long.

AN: So that's Chapter Three! I hope you'd liked it! Anyways I hope you would review it, it'd be much appreciate it! Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, this story is actually based on a Japanese TV drama i recently watched with the same title and plot line, only I changed it into a High School Musical version. I hope you'd like it! So I don't own any of the part I wrote, well actually I do. I wrote it. Anyways I will update the next chapter, probably by tomorrow. Guess that's all. Ciao for now! 

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Troy was writing a list of things to buy for Jezmin since she'd be staying with him for awhile. As promised, Maria would visit them, whenever she'd possibly can.

That day, Maria decided to take Jezmin out to go to the zoo and leaves Troy alone, at home sitting down on the couch thinking of things to buy for Jezmin.

"Let's see. I need, drawing paper, pens...what else?" he thought. Just as he was thinking of the next thing to put in the list, the doorbell rang and he quickly opened the door, and too his surprise it was his mom, Lucille Bolton.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked his mom who now went inside the apartment and looked around "I see you're not getting a decent job and still living in this, ugh rat hole" his mom complained.

"I'm still working at the company, and I'm not leaving this apartment either" he said as he followed his mom who was looking around the apartment and saw toys laying around and Jezmin's clothes in the closet.

"Would you care to explain to me why you have a little girl's clothes in your apartment closet, Troy?" holding a pink ruffled dress Maria had bought for Jezmin from New York.

"Uhm..." he said before there was another ring on the doorbell "Shoot! Maria and Jezmin are back! What should I do?" but before he could come up with an idea, Lucille already opened the front door to reveal a smiling Maria and Jezmin who was holding a balloon.

Maria was shocked to see Lucille. You see, ever since Gabriella was dating Troy, Lucille wasn't on very good terms with Maria. They both argued why their children should/shouldn't date.

Lucille ignored Maria and said to Jezmin "Well hello there? What's your name?"

Jezmin just smiled and said "Jezmin Michelle Bolton" and Lucille's eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked at Troy with a death glance. Troy felt himself flinched as his mom asks Jezmin and Maria to stay in the bedroom while she and Troy talk in the living room.

Troy gulped as soon as Maria and Jezmin went in the bedroom "So, care to explain Troy Alexander Bolton?" Troy swallowed his spit and said.

"Mom, before you'd come to conclusions. Let me explain!" Troy said

"I'm listening" Lucille said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well...Jezmin, she's my five year old daughter." Troy started

"Gabriella...she...she gave birth to Jezmin six years ago, and I recently just found out. Maria...she said it'd be hard for her to take care of Jezmin since she's always not home. So...because I'm the next guardian...I decided to take care of Jezmin" he finished explaining.

He'd thought his mom would be just angry but he was so wrong. She was furious.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! WHY'D YOU BECOME SO IRRESPONSIBLE! I can't believe this whole time, you'd kept this from me? How could you!" Lucille yelled out loud.

Troy flinched as he tries to reason with his mom telling her that he's alright of raising Jezmin, alone.

"What do you mean it's alright? It's not easy to be a single parent you know. Take your grandpa for example. He'd worked hard to raise me! Me! How about you? Do you think you've have the responsibility to take care of a child when you can't even take care of yourself! Think about it Troy"

Troy sighed and said, with a serious tone "I will do whatever it takes to take care of her. She's my daughter and your granddaughter. You have accept it, even if you liked it or not! My decision is very clear and I thought of this thoroughly and I'll work hard, I'll work hard to raise Jezmin."

Meawhile in the bedroom, Maria was sitting on the study table staring blankly into space while Jezmin was on the floor, drawing a picture. Jezmin was too oblivious to see her grandmother's long distance stare into space.

As Maria was in thoughts she heard the loud conversation that is occurring outside. She knew Troy was in a lot of trouble, and keeping the secret about Jezmin but she knew it would be discovered sooner or later but his parents.

"Granny, who was that old woman, who's talking to Troy?" Jezmin ask curiously. Maria couldn't keep secrets from Jezmin, because she knew this little girl is smart and she would understand.

"She is Troy's mommy, Jezmin" she smiled"That would make her your Grandma" Maria explained and the little girl understood. "By why would she want to talk to Troy, alone?"

Maria sighed and looked at the door "Troy's been keeping a secret to Grandma and he needs to tell the reason why. Do you understand Jezmin?" and Jezmin nodded, but Jezmin asks her "But why? It's not like I'm a virus or anything?"

Maria sighed again as she placed a strand of Jezmin's hair behind her ears. "Jezmin, you need to understand, Grandma Lucille just found out about you and Troy just wants to explain why he'd had to take care of you. As a child I hope you will understand. Okay?" and the little girl nodded "Oh, is that so. Well it's okay then Grandma. I understand"

"Now, be a good girl and finish your drawing okay?" Maria said patting Jezmin's head and the little girl just nodded.

A few minutes later, they heard the front door opening and closing with a loud bang, and there was silence as they both looked at each other, worried what must've happened earlier. They came out of the bedroom and saw Troy looking angry.

"Troy, are you alright?" Maria asks afraid he might blow off anytime now. "No, i'm fine" Troy said, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth, trying to blow off some steam.

"Troy, I think I'll leave now. Bye Jezmin! I'll see you next weekend, okay!" Maria said as she grabbed her handbag and walked to the door. She opened the door and said to him.

"Troy, you must understand her. She knows what's best for her. She'd just found out. Let her cool down for awhile. I'm sure; it will take time for her to accept the fact that you have a daughter" she pauses and looked at Jezmin who was sitting on the couch beside Troy.

"I was like that to Gabriella too when I found out she was pregnant with Jezmin. Think about it. It's for the best; don't let your emotions rule you. I'm sure one day she will understand" And she walked out the door, leaving just him and Jezmin alone in the apartment.

Jezmin looked at Troy who calmed down a bit. "Troy? Are you okay?" Jezmin ask him and then she saw it, a single tear coming down from his eyes onto his cheeks. (AN: Zac Efron cry..wow...dats new...hehehe)

Jezmin then had an idea "Troy, let's get some ice-cream. Ice-cream always cheers me up whenever I feel sad" and then Troy smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Really?" he asked her and she nodded and he knew he was glad he had a great daughter like her."Sure. Let's go"

He wiped his tears to his white t-shirt and stood up from the couch, held Jezmin's hand and walked out the door. They walked to the shop which was located opposite from the apartment where an ice-cream parlour that belonged to Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth.

As soon as they entered the ice-cream parlour, a bushy haired American African man was holding a scoop with a huge grin greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to Chad's Ice-Cream Parlour. What kind of ice-cream would you like to try?" and then the man couldn't help but stare at Troy and at the little girl he was holding hands with a slight shock "T-Troy!" he said

"Hi Chad" Troy said "Jezmin what flavour of ice-cream would you like?" and the little girl pointed at the Chocolate. "I want Chocolate with lots of sprinkles on it!" little Jezmin said, excitedly.

"Chocolate it is. Two Chocolate cones please Chad" he smiled at Chad and Chad just glared at him. Troy grinned as Chad scooped the ice-creams and placed them onto cones and put lots of sprinkles on Jezmin's one, and chocolate rice on his. (AN: I like that...chocolate ice-cream with lots of sprinkles)

"There you go" Chad said giving Jezmin the ice-cream cone and one to Troy with a slight annoyance in his voice "Here!" Troy wanted to laugh out loud.

"So, tell me dude. Who is that little girl?" Chad pointed at Jezmin who was happily enjoying her ice-cream.

"Oh, her? That's Jezmin" Troy said "I know that but who is she?" Chad asked him, annoyed not getting the right answer from Troy.

Chad was drinking water from his water bottle when Troy answered "She's my daughter" and Troy spat out water onto the wood floor.

"WHAT? SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER? TROY BOLTON! WHICH GIRL DID YOU KNOCK UP NOW?" Chad yelled out, too loudly. Jezmin looked at the two adults "Shhhh! Keep it down" Troy said.

"Remember Gabriella, the girl I dated back in High School who was four years older than us? Yeah. That's the one." Troy said and Chad's eyes grew wide, as wide as saucers

"What?" Chad said aloud "Shh" Troy said "Oh, sorry" Chad said "Anyways, it turns out that she was pregnant and made an excuse to go study abroad to keep Jezmin as a secret.

Then Troy told Chad about what had happened two weeks before "Oh, so since Gabriella's mom is in New York, you have no choice but to raise her"

"Yep" Troy said promptly. "And that your mom came today and gave you a very long lecturer earlier." Pretty much that's what had happened" Troy answered.

"Wow, dude. You had it rough. If my mom finds out I knocked up a girl and six years later had to take care of the kid, she'd kill me" Chad said. "Yeah, well I wasn't lucky enough I ALMOST got killed by my mom earlier." Troy told his best friend as he ate the last remaining of the ice-cream.

Then Jezmin walked up to them and said "I'm done" she said with a sticky smile "Come on, let's wash your face before we head home" Troy said bringing Jezmin to the sink. Chad just grinned.

"Wanna go home now Jezmin?" Troy asked Jezmin and she nodded "Okay!"

"Jezmin, say thank you to Uncle Chad" Troy told her and the little girl nodded and said "Thank you Uncle Chad"

Chad knelt down to Jezmin's height and patted her head "Your most welcome Jezmin. The next time you, come I will give you a treat okay?" and with a huge grin she said "Really? Can we come again, Troy? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Sure" Troy said with a smile "You know she does look like you, only she doesn't have your eyes." (AN: imagine her eyes are chocolate brown eyes)

"Yeah, that one I still wonder why." The two friends grinned and Troy said "Well, I guess that's for ice-cream. Wanna head home now Jezmin?" and Jezmin nodded.

"Bye Uncle Chad. Thank you for the ice-cream" and waved goodbye to him as the two walked home leaving Chad grinning "Troy Boy! You really are a great person" he said as he sees the father and daughter went into their apartment."They are gonna be alright" Chad thought.

At another side of town, Lucille Bolton came home, angry with her son who seemed rude to her.

_Flashback_

_"But mom, I need her and she needs me. She is my full responsibility. I wanna take care of her, and you have no right to say that to me!" _

_Slap_

_"How dare you say that to your own mother? You ungrateful son! I thought we taught you better than that! You are still a child, who can't even take care of yourself and now you're telling me you're being a responsible father. Huh! Let's see then who's right and who's wrong!"_

_"You will know how hard it will be to be taking care of a child yourself!" Lucille grabbed her bag and walked out the door of Troy's apartment with anger in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

She was so angry she didn't see her husband, Jack in the kitchen holding a water bottle in his hand. "What's wrong?" Jack said softly "Oh, it's you! It's Troy! I'm so angry with him! How could he!"

"What did he say?" Jack said offering the water to her "He has a five year old daughter!" she said anger in her voice. "He knocked up a girl, who was four yers older than him, in High School. Now six years later, after the girl died in a car accident, he wants to be responsible to his so-called daughter."

"And he said I have no right to tell him what to do with his life! That ungrateful boy!" She continued as she punched the couch with her fist still angry with troy who was rude to him earlier.

"So, I'm happy we're grandparents. At least, that's what you wanted right?" He said and Lucille just glared at him.

"You seem to be very flexible about this, aren't you?" she said

"Well, she is our granddaughter after all. By the way, does she look like him?" Jack ask her, curious of how the little granddaughter look like. "I must visit them sometimes" Jack said excitedly. Lucille just groaned as Jack grinned thinking of what to buy for his granddaughter.

Back with Troy and Jezmine, Troy was looking at the night sky through the bedroom window and saw a shooting star "STAR!" he heard someone yelled out loud and sees Jezmin excitedly looking through the window and into the wide open space above them. Troy sighed thinking of what had happened that day.

"Troy" Jezmin called him

"Hmm?" he answered

"Do you think we'll be living together forever and ever?" Jezmin asks him, curious and worried she might be taken away.

"I will never let that happen, because I'll be here to protect you. I promise" Troy said and Jezmin took out her hand from her pocket and held out a pinky "Promise?"

Troy smiled at her and joined his pinkie to Jezmin's "Promise" Troy hoped that nobody can take Jezmin away from him. He will do whatever it takes to have his daughter beside him and promise himself to protect her from any more harm. That's a promise he made himself promise in front of the shooting star and hoped it can come true.

But will it really last?

AN: Well, that's Chapter Four! I hope you like it! It was an awesome idea. Reviews are much appreciated! Chapter Five is still in the works. Hope ca be done by tomorrow. I guess that's all. Ciao for now.

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It's already been over a month now ever since Jezmin came into Troy's life and starts to live with him. They were happy living together and spending time together. Every day was precious for the both of them having no worries in the world about what will happen in the future for the both of them.

But Troy was afraid. Afraid of talking about Gabriella because he still can't get used to mentioning about someone he'd loved the most. It still hurts him to even accept the fact that Gabriella is gone, forever and he'd can never see her again.

But one day, Troy and Jezmin was having Macaroni and Cheese for dinner.

"Troy! Do you know that Mommy makes the best Macaroni and Cheese ever? I really love them. Every time I eat them I will always think of Mommy!" Jezmin said, smiling happily as she ate her Macaroni and Cheese.

Troy suddenly knocked on the table, hard making Jezmin jumped from her chair, almost falling down onto the wood floor below them.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT GABRIELLA! I DON'T LIKE IT! IT STILL HURT ME WHENEVER YOU TALK ABOUT HER!" He shouted angrily.

He then left the table as he retreated to the bedroom, closing the door with a loud bang, leaving a confused and scared Jezmin alone. From that day on, Jezmin knew she have to be more careful whenever she talks about her mom.

"I should be more careful now" Jezmin said to herself as she climbed into bed. She knew something bad will happen if she mention about her mom again in front of Troy.

Since that incident, Troy has been occupying himself with work to avoid Jezmin. One night, after taking Jezmin from the nursery Troy received a phone call from Kevin, his manager.

"Troy! Where are you? We need you for an extra photo shoot at the studio! Be in the studio in 5 minutes or else!" Kevin said before hanging up.

Jezmin looked up at Troy, with curiosity.

"Is that work?" she asks him slowly, with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. Apparently there's a photo shoot I have to be there. I'm sorry Jezmin. But can you stay at home alone, for a few hours? I'll be back as soon as I can" Jezmin smiled

"Well, it can't be helped. It's you job right. Don't worry about me Troy! I'll be fine" Jezmin said, confident that she will be alright without him.

"Thank you Jezmin" Troy said

"I promise tomorrow I'll buy you something delicious. How about that?" patting her head as they both smiled and Jezmin nodded.

"OK Troy!" she said happily, a big smile on her face.

"Bye Jezmin!" he said, and rode quickly back to the office, leaving Jezmin alone in front of their apartment.

Jezmin slowly walked into their apartment, quickly changed and went to sit by the windowsill, waiting for the star to appear. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" she started singing, her voice echoing through the walls of the whole apartment.

Little does Jezmin know, Lily Andrews can't sleep and decided to get a glass of water in the kitchen. As she closed the fridge door, she heard a soft sound of a little girl singing.

Lily followed the sound of the voice and was surprised it led to Troy's apartment. Since the landlords kept an extra key for the each and every apartment, she quickly unlocked the door, slowly turning the knob and slowly entering the spacious room, and saw a figure of a little girl, arms wide open while singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star by the window.

Lily slowly approached the little girl, not to make a sound. "Hello dear. What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" Lily asks Jezmin who turned around, scared.

"W-who are you?" she ask her and Lily smiled

"I'm Lily Andrews. I'm the wife of the landlord of this apartment, how about you? What's your name and why are you here, in Troy Bolton's apartment in the middle of the night, especially?"

Jezmin smiled awkwardly to Lily and slowly explain to her.

"My name is Jezmin Michelle Bolton. I am five years old and Troy is my daddy."

Lily was surprised. "Oh, he didn't tell me he had a daughter. Dear, why are you still up? Where is Troy?" Lily asks Jezmin.

"Troy had to go back to work. I can't sleep. I want to look for the star before I go to bed" Jezmin said with a small smile.

"Really? Well, then. That explains that" Lily said

Soon enough Lily accompanied Jezmin. As they chatted, Jezmin claimed she didn't have dinner yet so, Lily decided to make a quick meal for Jezmin to eat.

They both chatted on the couch until the little girl fell asleep, on her lap. Lily smiled and gently but slowly carried Jezmin to bed.

After closing the door, after tucking Jezmin into bed. Troy came into the apartment, and was surprised to see Lily there

"Mrs. Andrews! What are you doing here?"

"I just sent Jezmin to bed. She couldn't sleep, so she was sitting by the window, waiting for a shooting star." Lily said and Troy nodded, surprised.

"Troy, care to explain why you have a five year old daughter, and keeping quiet all this while?" Lily asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well..." Troy started as he explained the whole thing. About Gabriella who left him six years ago, to taking care of Jezmin.

After Troy explains, Lily nodded and said to Troy

"You know it's not good to let a little girl, all alone in an empty apartment in the middle of the night. It's very dangerous. Something bad might happen."

"Yeah, well I can't afford to ask for a babysitter right now" Troy said, as he hung his head, ashamed.

"I can take care of her" Lily said and Troy was surprised

"Sorry?" he looked up and saw a smiling Lily who placed a gentle hand on upon his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no! It'd be too much of a hassle. Besides...What about Mrs Andrews? Won't he find out? Won't he get angry?" Troy asks, worried.

Lily have him an assured smile and said confidently.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure; my husband doesn't know the secret. I'll make myself more discreet now." Lily said confidently.

"Besides, at least now I have someone who can accompany. I've always wanted a daughter of my own. But because doctors say I can't get pregnant and also because of my heart condition, I guess that for once at least having Jezmin around would be fun." She explained slowly.

Troy sympathies this old lady. He just nodded with a small smile."I understand"

"Alright then. I guess I'll take my leave. I need to wake up early tomorrow to go to the hospital for my monthly check-up. See you in the morning Troy!" Lily said as she waved and walked out the door.

"Such a nice old lady" Troy said as he decided to go to bed.

He quickly changed, brushed his teeth and climbed into the bed.

"It's gonna be another day tomorrow, so I better be prepared" he said.

He looked at Jezmin's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile.

"She even sleeps like her mother" he said and finally he fell asleep, dreaming of Gabriella leaving him again that night.

The next morning, they snooped out of their apartment by using the usual tactic; Hide & Seek. After another successful tactic, Troy will plan another tactic for the near future. He can't afford to be kicked out of the apartment.

As he sent Jezmin to the nursery, there was not much talking between them. Troy finds it awkward to talk to Jezmin after he blew off the other day.

Jezmin just gave him a quick smile before saying goodbye to him as they both parted for the day.

Troy said goodbye to Ryan, Sharpay and also to Joey as he rode his bike to his office.

"It's gonna be another day at work" Troy said as he came into the office. He just sat down on his table and there were piles of paperwork to be done.

"Troy! I want you to photocopy these" Michael said pointing to a pile of papers "and these too" showing another pile on the floor.

"It needs to be done by today" Troy sighed as he try to find someone who would actually help him. But all he could see are his co-worker's evil glare; as usual.

Troy sighed. But little does he know right across from his table Alexandra felt pity towards him. She sighed and said with a smile.

"I'll help you Troy" she said as she carried some of the papers to the photo state machine. Troy smiled, happy someone as nice as Alexandra to help him.

"Thanks Alex."Alexandra just smiled and whispered to him

"Don't mind him." She said pointing towards Michael who was picking his nose (AN: gross...I know)

"He's just a lazy bone, as always" Michael jaw dropped and Troy couldn't help but smile.

As the day finally had come to an end, Troy left a relieving sigh as he finished off the last piece of paperwork on Kevin's table.

"Good work today sir." Troy said with a smile.

"Thank you. You did well too." Kevin said. Troy excused himself and rode towards the nursery thinking of what to make for dinner.

As he arrived, he saw Sharpay exiting the nursery alongside with Joey who, looked as though he was had a bad day.

"Hey Sharpay! Hey Joey!" he called out their names and they turned around to see Troy smiling at them as he waved.

"TROY!" Joey called as he ran towards Troy who wheeled his bike nearer to them.

"Hey there little buddy! How was your day? Was it fun?" he asks him "Nah! It was alright. But Jezmin cried all day. Teacher Ryan's been with her the whole day"

Troy got worried. "I wonder why?" Troy mumbled to himself.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing" Troy said, but in his heart he knew the answer Sharpay knew something was wrong.

"Troy! I think it's time we go, isn't that right Joey? Joey! Say goodbye to Troy!" Sharpay said.

"Eh? But why?" Joey protested

"Because I say so. Now say goodbye and we'll be on our way!" Sharpay said sternly.

Joey waved goodbye as Sharpay dragged Joey towards the other direction leaving Troy feeling concern towards Jezmin. He quickly went inside and saw it; Jezmin Michelle Bolton crying, her face red from all the crying.

Troy didn't see Ryan was right beside him, watching Jezmin from afar too.

"She's been like this, ever since this morning. May I ask the reason why she's acting this way?" Ryan asks concern about the little girl.

"I don't know" Troy said slowly

"I don't know. Because I felt awkward whenever I want to talk to her" Troy said, as he had a confused look upon his face.

"I'm just...afraid I might fail and never cut out to be a good dad to her"

"You..." Ryan said "You will never be a good father with that kind of attitude...until you do..." and with a dangerous look he continued

"I will never acknowledge you as a father" he finished before leaving Troy feeling challenged and speechless.

He slowly walked inside the classroom and saw Jezmin wiping her final tears away from her eyes. He slowly approached her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Troy said, kneeling down to Jezmin's height.

She turned away, wiping tears from her eyes "Yes. I'm okay" she said slowly.

"Jezmin, I heard you were crying all day? What's wrong?" Troy asks the little girl.

"It's nothing. Troy. Can we go home? I'm tired" she gave the reason.

Troy sighed and said "Sure. Let's go home, okay?" he said trying to reach for her hand but she quickly ran towards the gate, avoiding any contact from him

"Hey! Jezmin! Slow down" Troy called out as he chased after Jezmin, who was avoiding him "Did I do something wrong?" he asks himself.

Troy finally decided to catch up onto Jezmin but then as he catches up, she slowed down, leaving her behind him.

Troy looked back at Jezmin, who cried behind him and he knew he'd been far too much and been avoiding her far too long.

As they arrived home that night, Troy received an emergency call from his boss "Troy! There seems to be a mistake from our photo shoot last night. Now we need to re-do the photo shoot all over again. Get yourself here in five minutes! Or else!" Kevin said before he hung up the phone.

Troy gave a painful sigh as he kept his phone back in his pocket. Since they were in front of the apartment Troy said to Jezmin who suddenly felt tears coming from her eyes.

"Jezmin, I have to go back to the studio." Troy said slowly and he saw Jezmin tears starts streaming from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Jezmin, how about you go in first okay? I will be back as soon as I can" he told her.

Jezmin just nodded and walked inside not looking back towards Troy. As soon as Jezmin went in, Troy knocked on Lily's door and informed her that he'd be late because of an emergency photo shoot at the studio.

He rode quickly to his office with a heavy heart. It's already been two days since he'd come home late.

He felt guilty for making Jezmin saying alone at the apartment. Troy wondered throughout the whole time, as he continued with work, assisting the photo shoot.

Lily saw Jezmin sitting by the window staring at the night sky, fresh tears coming down from her eyes.

"Jezmin, what's wrong?" she asks Jezmin who realized Lily sitting beside her

"Huh? It's nothing" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, dear?" Lily asks the little girl.

"I'm looking for a star. Look! There's one!" pointing at a dark sky and beyond the clouds, there was a star that shine the brightest in the night sky.

Then, Lily heard a growl from Jezmin's stomach and Jezmin quickly covered it with a groan.

"Are you hungry, Jezmin?" Lily asks her and the little just answered "Huh? Oh, yes! I didn't eat dinner yet"

Lily grew concerned. It's already two days; she witnessed the little girl staying alone.

Troy is obviously working far too much to avoid his own daughter. But what is the reason why he's doing this?

As she made something for Jezmin, she can't keep a finger on it. She must find out tonight why he's doing this to Jezmin.

As she sees Jezmin eating gleefully, she saw the little girl smile for the first time night.

"It is delicious, dear?" she asks the little girl who was enjoying the food.

"It's delicious! Macaroni and Cheese is my favourite! Mommy always makes them for me too!" Jezmin said, but upon realizing mentioning about her mom, she covered her mouth

"What's wrong?" Lily asks the little girl and Jezmin uncovered her mouth.

"I can't mention anything about Mommy, or Troy will get angry. He said he don't like it" Jezmin confessed.

"Why?" Lily asks and Jezmin just shrugged "I don't know. He said he doesn't like it and he'd always get hurt whenever I talk about her."

"But...I miss her" Jezmin said slowly.

Lily knew she'd missed her mother more than anything and what Troy is doing is not right. She must do something.

"Better finish your food. Later, go and brush your teeth and I'll tuck you into bed okay?" and the little girl just nodded as she silently finishes her food.

"Okay, Grandma Lily!"Jezmin said as she scooped the last piece of Macaroni and Cheese into her mouth, chewing the food and enjoying the taste.

"Okay! I'm done! Thank you Grandma Lily!" she said.

Lily just smiled as she sees Jezmin brushing her teeth and as she tucked Jezmin into bed, she heard the apartment door opened and closes.

She heard his footsteps as he opened approached the bedroom and opened the door to see Troy looking tired, his hair all messed up, and his tie has become loose on his work clothes.

"You're home" Lily said "Yes. Thank you Lily for taking care of Jezmin for me tonight" Troy said.

"Troy, can I have a word with you, outside?" Lily said and walked out the bedroom door.

Troy followed her and saw her sitting on the couch, a worried look in her expression.

"Sit down Troy" she placed a hand on the seat beside her.

"What is Mrs. Andrews?" Troy ask, concerned.

"I need to talk to you about something" Lily said

"Troy, why may I ask you the reason for don't want to talk about Jezmin's mother?"

"Huh? Why do you ask me that all of a sudden?" Troy asks Lily who was sitting right in front of him.

Lily looked at him, with concern in her eyes "She said that you'd been getting upset whenever she talk about her mother? I don't think that would be a good reason to do that, you know by avoiding the question" Lily said

Troy looked down on the floor "She misses her mother you know. There are times, where she was crying earlier when I came in the apartment but she said it was nothing"

Troy just sighed and said "I just...don't know what to do. It feels awkward whenever I want to talk about her mother" he said, sighing heavily.

"and it's painful too...I can't...talk about her...because I'm afraid...I might just cry in front of Jezmin"

"But, I feel that it's very hard for me to raise her and whenever she talks about her mother, I feel my heart fell. It still hurt me to talk about her" he said guiltily.

"I feel like I'm the bad guy to her because I've been avoiding her all this while. I just don't know what to do" Troy confessed with tears coming from his eyes.

"Troy" Lily said as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder and smiled.

"All you have to do is just...talk about her...show your daughter your weaknesses. She's lonely and she needs someone to talk to her. Show her your true feelings. Isn't that how you could make a child understand you?"

"But, what if she hates me?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm sure she won't. It's for the best for the both of you" Lily advised

Troy thought for awhile and said "I will. Thank you Mrs Andrews" holding both the old woman's hand "Thank you so much!"

Troy and Lily smiled as Lily said she have to leave. "Remember what I said Troy. You're not the only one, who's lonely. Your daughter is too. She needs you" she said before going back to her room.

Troy closes the door and thought about what he just had talked with Lily earlier.

"Yeah, I better do the right thing before it's too late" he said as he fell asleep. That night, he dreamed about Gabriella again. This time, Jezmin and Gabriella was smiling happily. It looked like they were in a playground.

Jezmin was at the swing. She was laughing as Gabriella was pushing her.

"MOMMY! HIGHER MOMMY!" the little girl said with a squeal as Gabriella pushed the swing higher

"TROY!" Jezmin said as she sees him walking towards them and she jumped from the swing and grabbed his hand as she placed his hand on the swing.

"Push me Troy!" she told him and Troy was looking at Gabriella who sat down on a bench in front of them, smiling at them.

Troy pushed and the little girl starts to squeal with joy "I WANNA GO HIGHER!" and Troy pushed the swing harder, and he laughed as Jezmin continued with her loud squeals.

"LOOK MOMMY! I'M FLYING!" Jezmin said and Gabriella smiled.

"That's good honey!" She said. "I'm happy you're having fun!"

Then, the next scene faded as the sound of his alarm clock woke him up. Troy woke up with a smile.

Troy washed up, and went straight to the kitchen as he decided to make a special breakfast for his daughter; Scramble eggs and bacon. He decided to be artistic by making a face. But, not just any face. Gabriella's face.

"There you go" Troy said as Jezmin sat down on the dining table. Her frown definitely turned into a smile as soon as she sees the breakfast "Bon a Petit" he said smiling. "Its mommy!" she said and quickly ate the food.

"Thank you Troy for breakfast! It was delicious" she hugged him, smiling happily.

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it" Troy replied "Hey, let's get ready okay?" and the little girl nodded as she skipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As Troy braided Jezmin's hair, the little girl smiled happily.

"There! All done!" he announced "I did a pretty good job, huh Jezmin?" he asks the little who nodded happily and Troy placed a yellow hat on Lily's neatly braided hair.

"Wanna play Hide and Seek again Jezmin?" he ask as they exited the apartment and the little girl nodded happily.

"WOW! I LOVE THE WIND!" Jezmin yelled out, happily.

"Do you?" he asks and the little girl said "YES! IT'S SO NICE!"

"Me and Mommy love to ride the bike together too!" Troy said

"Really?" Jezmin ask, surprised Troy actually talking about Gabriella.

"Yeah! We always ride the bike together. Just the two of us. We like to catch the wind, just like now!" Jezmin smiled happily.

"You really are like her, you know that" Troy said "Really?" Jezmin asks

"Yeah. I get that a lot these days. But sometimes I also like to watch basketball on TV" Jezmin said as they finally arrived at the nursery.

"Good morning Teacher Ryan!" Jezmin called out "Good morning Jezmin! Ready to have fun today?" and the little girl nodded happily "Bye Troy!" she said, waving goodbye.

"Teacher Ryan! Can you help me today? I wanna do something for Troy!"

"Sure! I will help!" Ryan said, smiling at Jezmin but glared at Troy, who arched his eyebrows, having a weird feeling Ryan doesn't like him that much.

"What's his problem?" he asks himself.

Then Sharpay came with Joey, who ran from his mom and jumped onto Ryan's back.

"TEACHER RYAN! TEACHER RYAN! I WANNA HEAR ABOUT DINOSAURS! CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE?" he said, excitedly.

"Sure!" Ryan said with a smile as he brought Joey and Jezmin to the classroom. Troy couldn't help but laugh at how Jezmin was whispering into Ryan's ear.

Sharpay waved goodbye to Troy as she rode towards the travelling agency while Troy rode his bike towards the studio.

Troy didn't know he had to work late again that day. But he got a plan so that he and Jezmin can spend some time together.

As time passes, it was already lunch time. Since Try rarely went out, he had to stay in the office to do some more paperwork.

It was 12.30pm when Kevin, his manager came in the office and said "Troy! I want to ask you for a little favour"

"What is it sir?" Troy asks "I need you to find me...a girl who have a charming and sweet personality and has a face of innocence. We need her for the advertisement for 25th anniversary of Macy's at three o'clock. (AN: Personally, I have no idea who old that shop is)

"Okay sir! Right away!" Troy said as he smiled confidently

"I know just the person! Excuse me sir!" he said as he decided to call the nursery informing Ryan that Jezmin have to leave early.

At 2.45pm, Troy rode as fast as the wind towards the nursery. He quickly placed Jezmin who was surprised to see Troy early than expected.

"TROY! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" she asks him.

"To my studio! We need you" he cycled quickly, huffing.

Jezmin was confused as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the studio after he placed the bike at the stand.

"WE'RE HERE!" Troy called out. "Troy! Who is this?" the others were surprised to see Troy with a little girl.

"She's for the Macy's advertisement photo shoot" Troy said.

"Yeah I know that" Kevin said "But who is she?"

He placed both hands on Jezmin's shoulder blades and said "This is Jezmin Bolton."

"She's my...daughter" he said, smiling happily. Everyone was surprised as their jaws dropped.

"Now!" the photographer said "Let's not waste time!" he said after recovering from the shock.

As the photo shoot progresses, Troy smiled as he sees Jezmin smiling happily at the camera. "That's my daughter" he thought.

Behind him, Kevin,Michael and Alexandra was watching the photo shoot "I didn't know he had a daughter" Michael said "Me neither" Alexandra said.

"Boss! What are you thinking about?" Michael asks Kevin who was watching Troy "Do you think Bolton will stay in this business since he had a kid?"

The two employees were speechless and the question was left unanswered as Kevin walked back towards the office.

After the shoot, the photographer said "Now! I want to take a father-daughter picture of the both you, Troy and Jezmin."

Troy was surprised "Bu-But sir!" Troy said "No buts! Now, go stand there and act natural!" Troy smiled and walked towards the middle beside Jezmin.

Troy smiled as Jezmin said with her arms wide open "TROY! CARRY ME!" and Troy carried Jezmin and the photographer told them to smile at the camera as the photographer took many various pictures of Troy and Jezmin together.

After the photo shoot, Troy and Jezmin rode home, happy the day has ended just the way they wanted it to be.

"Jezmin" Troy called her "Yes Troy?"

"Can I tell you something, but promise me you will keep it a secret between us?" and the little girl nodded.

He stopped the bike at a place he once been with Gabriella not long ago for their date.

He placed Jezmin on a grassy part and he sat down beside her. He didn't know what to say to her first. He cleared his throat and said. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry for not being there for you." Troy said "I've been such a bad person to you. I'm sorry"

"I know I've been very distant from you recently and got mad at you because I don't wanna talk about Mommy" he said.

"It's just that...I'm feeling lonely...I'd missed her so much" he said with tears coming down from his eyes.

"I hope, from now on...we will tell each other everything. No more secrets between us, alright?" Troy said with a smile

"How about I tell you how we know Mommy! I will tell you how I know her before you were born and you will tell me how you know her for the last six years. How about that?" I know, the both of us are lonely and I hope that'd be the only solution for the both of us. What do you think?"

"I MISS HER! I MISS MOMMY!" Jezmin then started crying

Troy started to get tears in his eyes as the two; father and daughter hugged in a lonely place. They both know they need each other after all.

"Promise we'd tell each other everything, okay Jezmin?" Troy said and Jezmin pulled out her hand, sticking out a pinkie "Promise?" and Troy took out his own pinkie and connected with hers "Promise!"

Troy promised himself too that he'd do whatever it takes to protect Jezmin from harm. "I promise I will raise our daughter, Gabriella" Troy said as he slept that night.

But what happens when Ryan made a terrible mistake that made Jezmin sent to the hospital? Stayed tuned!

AN: Well that's chapter five! I hope you like it! Will update the next chapter soon! Please review! 

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

One day, Troy and Jezmin got themselves ready for their day happy everything is back to normal to them, but Troy didn't expect to receive a call from the nursery with a bad news about Jezmin on the same day.

As Troy sent Jezmin to the nursery with a smile and a wave every morning, Troy couldn't help but he irritated when Ryan kept on giving him the cold glare.

He thought that Ryan must've had a rough past that he'd actually envied Troy, who was still clueless at being a parent.

But Troy just ignored him and went to work, happily thinking of what to give for Jezmin as a present.

As Troy rode his bike to work, he thought of what he'd want to buy for Jezmin. He as he was nearing his office, he remembered "Of course!" and he quickly made a quick U-turn to the bicycle shot just down the street.

The bicycle shop also belongs to Chad. As he arrived, Troy said "CHAD!"

"TROY BOY! What's up?" Chad greeted him happily.

"I need a bike, for Jezmin!" and Chad smiled "Sure. I'll give you the best one yet! This one just came in!" and showed him a pink bicycle that has a basket in the front.

"It's perfect!" Troy said as he grinned happily.

He paid for the bicycle and asked Chad to keep it till this afternoon and rode to work.

But to Ryan, he still doesn't acknowledge Troy as a good dad to Jezmin, and Troy just ignored his cold glares.

He still feels jealous of Troy who gets to spend a lot of time with his own daughter, unlike Ryan who had the worst fate of not even spending a single second with his son.

Ryan remembered about his own fate. It was exactly six years ago when he decided to be a nursery teacher.

He had a child before marriage and got married young with his High School girlfriend soon afterwards. But the life he led wasn't a happy ending for him.

Flashback

Ryan came home, tired of a hard day of work at the nursery. He sighed as he sees that no one's home.

His girlfriend gave birth to their newborn son, Liam Andrew Evans. Soon afterwards, they got married, legally and been taking care of their baby ever since.

Ryan does his best to provide for the family, but he forgot that having a family leads to a lot of responsibilities. He loves kids but making family wasn't what he expected.

One day, he came home and there was a note from his wife. She left him and took their son with her.

Dear Ryan,

By the time you read this I am far away from Albuquerque as possible. I can't stand staying in that house, being alone. With you and your work. You sometimes don't see that your son is growing up.

He's already five months old, Ryan! I wished you'd stop the partying and just for once be a responsible adult.

I wish the next time I see you, I will be more confident to come back to you. Ryan! I will always love you. Please, don't find me. I think its best we'd be apart from now on.

Love,

Kelsi

P.S. Here is a picture of our son. Hope you'd would never forget him and also attached to this is the divorce papers.

I hope you'd signed it and send it. I really hope we'll ever see each other again in the future. It's for the best for the both of us.

Ryan collapsed on the floor and cried his eyes out that night. He didn't go to work for days. But, one day he decided its best he moves on.

So, for the next six years he matured into a responsible adult who he is now.

End of Flashback

As Ryan was deep in thoughts, Jezmin was looking at him at the middle of the staircase wondering what the teacher was thinking.

There was Joey and his group of friends was playing Staircase Tag and a group of girls from her class.

Joey was too close to Jezmin when he bumped into Jezmin who was watching Ryan. She tripped and came rolling down the stairs. "JEZMIN!" the girls shout out and that caught Ryan's attention.

He saw Jezmin lying unconsciously on the floor and he quickly climbed down "JEZMIN!" he called out "JEZMIN! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized as he carried Jezmin to the nearby hospital.

Meanwhile, Troy was in his office, doing some inventory list when he received a call from the nursery.

"Hello?" He said and then his eyes grew wide "Where is she now?" and after a few seconds later, he placed the phone back to his pocket and quickly rode his bike towards the hospital.

Upon arriving he panicked as he asks the nurse who pointed to him where Jezmin was taken to examine.

Troy quickly ran to the room, to find the doctor talking Jezmin's temperature. "Doctor! How is she?" he asked the doctor.

"Are you a relative to this little girl?" the doctor asks him.

Troy nodded and said "She's my daughter" and the doctor calmly asks "Mr Troy Bolton right?"

Troy nodded "Yes? What's wrong doctor?"

"Your daughter is alright. We did CT scan to make sure and there was nothing wrong with her. She can go home" and Troy said "Thank you doctor"

Troy couldn't help but want to cry as he sees Jezmin, a slight bruise on her cheek and her head covered with a bandage.

"Jezmin" he said "I'm so glad you're alright" he cried as he held Jezmin's hand.

Troy didn't see Ryan, looking guilty outside the room. He sat down and paced as he thought of words to explain to Troy what had happened earlier.

As he was thinking, Troy came out of Jezmin's room and quickly walked towards him.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT COULD ALMOST HAVE KILLED HER! SHE'S LUCKY NOTHING HAPPENED TO HERI WOULD HAVE SUED YOU FOR THIS!" Troy said angrily, grabbing Ryan's collar.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. It will never happen again" Ryan apologized, scared of Troy rage.

Troy let go of the collar and pushed Ryan to the floor.

"Remember this Ryan! One wrong move and it could be worst" Troy gave his warning "So if anything happens to Jezmin, I swear I will kill you!"

"You're right, one wrong move and it could be worst. I failed to be a good teacher" Ryan said with a soft sigh.

Troy knew something's wrong with Ryan. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ryan sighed and sat down on the bench in front of Jezmin's room. Troy sat down beside him and listened.

"I failed to be a good pre-school teacher and I've failed to be a good father" Ryan started to say

"I failed to raise my family" he cried, sobbling loudly. Troy suddenly felt pity towards him and just listened.

"When I was in High School, I made my girlfriend pregnant. Soon after she gave birth to our son, we got married and lived together. But...I ignored my family and weren't that responsible." He paused and sighed heavily.

"One day about a year after that, I came home from work and received a letter from her. She left me and took our son with her. I was devastated for days and I couldn't go to work. I was a mess."

"My sister found out about my wife who left me and took me to the doctor. I had a fever or days. Soon after I recovered, my sister told me this; just move on. But I can't. I'm living in guilt. I made the person I love the most leave me and I have no one else in the world."

"Until now I feel like I'm a terrible person." Ryan said with a sigh.

"You know. When you and Jezmin first came to the nursery, I was somewhat jealous. Jealous that a single guy like you to actually spend time with your daughter, unlike me I never knew how he looks like now." Ryan sobbed.

Troy knew Ryan had his worst time ever, in the past more than he did now.

"I'm sorry. I never told anyone about my past. Just I want to keep my life in private. I'm sorry." Ryan said, apologizing for his behaviour.

"It's okay. I understand" Troy said and Ryan smiled. "Thank you!" he said.

"Well I guess, I better head home." Ryan said, with a smile and soon he went home, leaving Troy alone.

Troy smiled and said "You are not alone Ryan" before he went in to check on Jezmin.

As they went home, they'd stopped by at the bicycle shop belonged to Chad and showed her the bicycle. Jezmin was excited. She thanked Chad and the both of them brought their bicycles home, happily chatting away.

Troy told Jezmin to surprise Ryan by coming to the nursery early. Little do they know Ryan decided to resign from being a pre-school teacher.

He wrote a letter the whole night and placed it on the teacher's table. Ryan sighed and went out. "It's for the best" he said to himself, sighing. He didn't know that, that he'd received a text from someone he thought he'd never see again.

Ryan was walking down the street, when he heard his phone vibrated signalling that he'd received a text message. He quickly rummaged through his pocket and found his phone. He flipped it open and was surprised it was from his ex-wife, Kelsi.

It reads:

_Ryan, can we meet? I want to discuss with you about something. When are you free?"_

Ryan quickly texted back

_Friday, 10am at Darly's Cafe. _

He put his phone back into his pocket and walked slowly home, wondering what Kelsi want to tell him.

The next morning, Ryan just opened the nursery for the day and was surprised to see Troy and Jezmin holding hands with a big smile on their faces.

"Good morning teacher Ryan!" the two father and daughter said.

"Good morning. You're early today?" Ryan said and looked at his watch and it says seven forty-five am.

"We want to surprise you" Troy said and Jezmin grinned as she held the teacher's hand and placed a small gift.

"What is this?" he asked them and Jezmin just grinned "It's a present for you!" she said.

"She made it. The spent the whole night making it" Troy said. Ryan opened the box and saw a silver colour paper bracelet. "Do you like it?" Jezmin asks excitedly.

"I love it" Ryan said, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Jezmin" Ryan said as he patted Jezmin's head.

"Ryan, may I speak a word with you?" Troy asks him and Ryan just nodded and followed Troy outside.

"Jezmin, you stay inside okay while me and teacher Ryan talk. Be a good girl alright?" Troy said as he patted Jezmin's head.

The little girl nodded and went to play with some dolls while the two adults went outside to have their conversation.

They sat on the staircase and Troy said "Ryan, you said you were a terrible father." Ryan was surprised "Y-yes, I said that..."

"But...I think I'm much worse than you" Troy said and Ryan was confused.

"Why do you say that?" Ryan asks him and Troy said with a serious tone.

"I let the one I love go and study abroad, without me knowing that she had my child alone" Troy said and Ryan's head shot up surprised at Troy's confession.

"I wished that if I could turn back time to go and find her and tell her how I felt, but I didn't. Because of that I regret it now, because I've lost her...forever."

Ryan was surprised "So, what are you saying?"

Troy gave the teacher a small smile and said "I'm saying that there were some things you can't take back." Troy said as he slung his backpack around his shoulder.

"I also think that you're a strong person, Ryan. You son is very lucky to have a great person like you as a dad. I'd wished he could realize that"

"Well I guess that's all. Oh, it's time for me to go to work. I gotta go." Troy said as he looked at his watch "Bye!" and he walked away, leaving Ryan in his deep thoughts.

Ryan came in and saw Jezmin playing with dolls. He smiled and knelt down onto Jezmin's height.

"Where's Troy?" she asks the teacher and said "He's already gone to work" Ryan said and Jezmin said "Oh, okay" she smiled.

"Teacher Ryan! Are you feeling better now?" she asks him and he nodded with a grin.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now. You know what Jezmin, your daddy gave me something very valuable too" and Jezmin got curious.

"Really? What is it?" she asked "Secret!" Ryan said, playfully and Jezmin said "It's not fair!" Jezmin pouted while the teacher smiled.

He was grateful that he has someone who actually understands and gave him the courage to move on. He knew he have what it takes to be a good person in the future.

Friday comes by fast and he was feeling nervous. As he was sitting, he was looking around the room. Then, he looked at the cafe door and saw her.

"Hi. It's been a while" he greeted her "Yes, it was" and she sat down and a waitress asks for her order "What would like to drink?"

"A cup of coffee please" Kelsi said and the waitress left with the order. A few minutes later, the waitress came back with the cup of coffee. Kelsi took a sip and asks him.

"So How are you Ryan?" she ask him and he said "I'm alright. Still a pre-school teacher"

"You?" he asked her "Ryan, I'm getting re-married next month" Ryan was surprised "Wh-what?"

"I'm getting married Ryan" she replied

"B-but...what about me? What about Liam?" Ryan asked

"The man I'm marrying is a great guy and Liam just loves him. He treats Liam like he's his own son. Please Ryan; I hope you can let us go"

"B-but..."he stuttered "I'm sorry Ryan. I really am. But I can't let you see Liam. He doesn't even remember you. I hope you will do it for me, for the both of us"

"Kelsi...wait..." Ryan said "Can't I at least spend a day with him. Just one day. Please, I'm begging you. Please" Ryan begged.

Kelsi sighed and said "Alright...but...just for a day...I hope you don't spoil him."

"Thank you Kelsi" Ryan said, smiling happily. So they arranged for Ryan to teach Liam how to ride a bicycle and since Jezmin is a beginner too, he invited Jezmin and Troy so that he could teach Jezmin how to ride together with him and Liam.

It was a warm Sunday morning. Ryan was waiting for Kelsi and Liam to arrive. Ryan looked at his watch and smiled as he saw Kelsi and a little boy around five years old, holding his bicycle.

"You're here!" Ryan said "Yes, we're here. Liam, this is Teacher Ryan. He is a pre-school teacher and he will teach you how to ride a bicycle today."

"Hello teacher Ryan" Liam greeted. "Hello Liam! I heard that you are having a hard time riding a bicycle, isn't that right?" and Liam said "Yes, but I'm almost getting it"

"Well, I guess I'll go. Liam, be a good boy to Teacher Ryan okay? I'll come and fetch you this afternoon" Kelsi said and the little by just nodded as he waved to his mother goodbye.

"Bye mom!" he said as his mom walked along the path towards their apartment.

"Okay Liam! Wanna try and ride?" Ryan ask the little boy and Liam just nodded "Okay!" he said excitedly as he wore his helmet and try to pedal, whilst holding the handles and Ryan pushing him.

On the opposite side of the park, Troy and Jezmin was walking when Troy said "Jezmin! Are you excited that Teacher Ryan is teaching you how to ride the bicycle?"

The little girl nodded excitedly "Yes!" and Troy said "But, he also have to teach his friend's son how to ride too. So, it's going to be a little difficult."

"Don't worry, I'll work hard today!" Jezmin said, positive he will ride the bicycle by today. Troy smiled and patted her head "Good girl"

As they walked towards the park, they saw Ryan pushing a boy in a bicycle "Troy! They're over there! TEACHER RYAN!" Jezmin waving her hand "Oh, you're here!"

"Teacher Ryan!" Jezmin said "We're here!" excited about riding a bicycle

"Thank you for coming!" He said to Troy and Jezmin who smiled.

"Jezmin, I would like to introduce to you; Liam!"

"I'm Jezmin Bolton" Jezmin introduce herself

"I'm Liam Neilson" Liam said

Troy gave Ryan a small smile that Ryan quickly understood.

As Troy and Ryan tried to keep the bicycle balanced, they kept on saying "Keep trying! You're doing well"

"Oh watch out!" Ryan said before Jezmin and Liam crashed onto each other's bicycles, causing them to fall on the ground.

"Jezmin! Are you okay?" Troy said. "I'm okay" she said

"Liam! You okay?" and the little boy just smiled and nodded "I'm fine"

"Troy! I think we need to change methods." Ryan said

"Like what?" Troy asks him

"Plan B! In plan B, we don't force them to pedal. First we let them keep their feet up, and keep moving forward"

"Okay! I understand" Troy said as he pushed Jezmin slowly. "Are you okay Jezmin?" the little girl just nodded and said "I'm alright"

Ryan was pushing Liam when Liam asks "Teacher Ryan, do you think I can ride by today?" and Ryan just smiled and nodded "Sure! Come on! If you work hard, you can surprise your mom."

Troy smiled at how Ryan can interact with the little boy. He knew Liam is his son. "Good work Jezmin" he said to Jezmin. "Come on!" he pushed the bicycle "Don't let go of the handle okay?"

They rested for awhile and had a drink of soda. Jezmin looked at Liam and said "Liam, you know Teacher Ryan is a great teacher!"

"Really?" Liam asks "Yes! He knows how to draw, make a great puppet show, and even knows how to tell stories about dinosaurs and even plays soccer! He does everything and he's very popular too!" Jezmin explained.

"WOW!" Liam said and Ryan laughed out loud "He's a great teacher" Liam said "I wished our pre-school that a teacher like that. But I don't have a dad. My mom always works. But now, I'm getting a dad soon, so i hope he can teach me how to play soccer"

"Really? Wow, that's really great" Jezmin said. Troy saw the disappointment in Ryan's face.

"Really great, right Liam?" Ryan asks Liam and smiled, hiding the disappointment.

"I don't have a mom" Jezmin said as she looked at Liam, and then looked up at Troy's blue eyes.

"But, now I have fun because I have Troy with me. I'm sure you will have fun too, Liam!" she said with a smile.

"I guess!" Liam said with a smile. Troy looked at Ryan and saw Ryan smile.

As the day progresses, it already coming to a close. Troy was happy "Jezmin, in a count of three I will let go...you cycle as hard as you can okay?" and the little girl nodded

"One, two...three!" and he lets go of the bicycle and Jezmin pedals as much as she can "JEZMIN YOU'RE RIDING!"

Opposite of them, Ryan was jumping up and down as Liam was riding the bicycle alone "GO LIAM! YOU DID IT! YOU'RE RIDING!"

Troy smiled as he sees Jezmin smiling happily at him "Troy, I wanna go home" she said as he stopped the bicycle

"Okay! Let's go" Troy said as he held Jezmin's hand with one hand and held the bicycle with another. "It was a great day, isn't it Jezmin?"

Jezmin nodded and said "I had lots of fun" as she hugged him. "Thank you Troy!" and Troy smiled "You're welcome"

Ryan and Liam smiled at each other as Liam went off of his bicycle "Thank you Teacher Ryan! I had a lot of fun today!"

Then Kelsi came "MOM!" Liam called "Hey! Did you have fun today?" she asks her son and Liam nodded "I had lots of fun mom!"

Kelsi looked at Ryan and smiled "Thank you...for everything" she said

"You're welcome"

"Hey!" Kelsi said "let's go home"

"Bye Teacher Ryan" Liam waved goodbye and held his bike as Kelsi and Liam goes home.

"Goodbye" Ryan waved goodbye with tears coming down from his eyes.

It was the last goodbye for the both of them; Kelsi and Liam as Ryan will never get to see them, ever again.

Troy and Jezmin held each other's hand as they walked home. "Troy! Teacher Ryan said you gave him something. What did you give to him?"

"Really? I can't remember. I remember talking to Teacher Ryan but I don't remember what we talked about"

"Really? That's too bad. I wanna know what you gave to him" she pouted.

Troy knew that something he gave to the teacher was more precious than anything in the world and that is the heart that feels only for a child and as long as he has that, even if he might not be able to call himself by that title he is a father.

But what happens when Troy made a mistake that made Jezmin angered with him? What is the cause of the anger? Stay tuned to find out!

AN: Well that's chapter six I hope you like it! Will update the next chapter soon! Please review!

Lots of Love,

Spring Jasmine Flower


End file.
